Users may bring mobile user devices with them as they travel, including communication devices. Such devices may have schedules of the user, travel routes, and other user information that may be used to determine where the user is travelling and when the user needs to arrive at a location. However, while travelling by foot or vehicle, crosswalk lights and/or stop lights may be unaware of the user's schedule, thus, may unnecessarily delay a user while they are trying to reach an endpoint. This is especially true in the case of crosswalks, where a user often is required to be physically present at the crosswalk to press a button. Thus, the user will nearly always incur some wait period when arriving at the crosswalk. Further, crosswalks usually allow for a set amount of time for users to cross the crosswalk after the button is pressed, which may be determined using the length of the crosswalk. Such set time amounts may consider the normal pace of a user, but may not consider users who may need additional time, or users who may accidentally step into the intersection and do not press the button (for example, young children). Thus, users may incur safety risks when utilizing crosswalks.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.